This invention relates to energy saving improvements to heating plants for residential homes or the like and more particularly to auxiliary heating facilities arranged to reduce the amount of fuel necessary to produce the desired heating of a given enclosed space.
In an effort to save combustible fuel such as oil, gas, coal and wood presently utilized as a source of heat for heating residential houses, many solar heating systems have been devised to augment and/or replace combustion types of heating devices. Such systems depend entirely on solar radiation as the source of heat and are therefore completely inoperative during night time and periods of cloudy weather. Further, such solar heating systems are not feasible in all geographical locations. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary heating system which is compatible with existing heating plants in residential homes to reduce fuel consumption utilizing solar radiation only as a relatively minor and make-up source of heat.